


Family Values

by m1cahelle



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pregnancy, Someone's having a baby, Unplanned Pregnancy, and it's obviously not Sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1cahelle/pseuds/m1cahelle
Summary: To like it or lump it, they were having another baby. That might lead to a lot of trouble, but to be fair, what doesn't in the Spellman family? Time would tell soon enough.





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> I can't remember what I originally planned to write, but it wasn't what I actually wrote in here. Well, that's life, right?
> 
> I want to add a few more chapters. I got a bit stuck on the idea that Zelda might as well be pregnant. Miranda once commented on Instagram that Zelda gave as good as she got (did I say that right?). And that really got me thinking about the whole drama of the Caligari Spell and the Honeymoon.  
Faustus will only be mentioned and this one is not about angst or ptsd. It's about the Spellmans and how they'll deal with the new member of the family
> 
> I know this chapter is very short, but comments would help me a lot to figure out in which direction I should go with the story. Besides who doesn't like some kind words or some constructive criticism?

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I fear I might not really get what this is all about." 

The late afternoon sun didn't dare coming out today. Instead there was the constant, kind of soothing sound of the rain against the Spellman's kitchen window. It was getting late, Ambrose and Hilda were getting impatient and Sabrina didn't help making this situation any easier for her usually not so patient aunt. 

Usually she would have send the child to her room by now, but Zelda kept reminding herself that this was important. Not only for the sake of their family, but also for herself. She wouldn't have mentioned so when having this conversation with Hilda in private, but she honestly couldn't remember a time when she was more nervous about something than she was now. 

And Sabrina, hell be praised, just kept making it all worse. Zelda loved her niece with all her heart, even though she sometimes wasn't entirely sure if she still had one. But her brother's daughter had this one, very unpleasant habit - she just couldn't shut her mouth when she urgently needed to. 

"Well, what I was trying to say, before you discourteously interrupted me, Sabrina" her eyes wandered to the curious looking child on her left, eyes rolling in her head, as if she had any right to be offended right now. 

"It's seems there will be one more Spellman to nourish in this house in the foreseeable future." Zelda awkwardly cleared her throat, suddenly feeling the urge to light a cigarette, or two or three. 

As she looked up she was greeted with the face of a very confused looking Ambrose. Heavens, this boy really wasn't wet behind the ears and still he looked at her as if she just told him that there was a big sellout in the hideous monstrosity the mortals of Greendale called their new shopping center - completely clueless. 

"I'm bearing a child, Ambrose. I'm pregnant." 

Oh, there it was. Now the faces of her niece and nephew suddenly seemed to transform very rapidly. Confusion turned into comprehension turned into bewilderment. 

After a minute of unbearable silence Hilda cleared her throat. Good aunt Hilda saving the conversation once again. Stepping in to safe the day. Yeey, what great news. Zelda would roll her eyes if she wasn't so relieved about her sister taking over. 

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Not even their slow witted niece would have believed her aunt Hilda's weak attempt of a smile. The only real thing on her reaction seemed to be her British accent. And Zelda couldn't say she was fond of it. 

"But how?" Sabrina asked, once again utterly confused. 

"If I have to tell you that we really need to lead another important conversation after this one, young lady." 

"No, aunt Zelda, I mean… I know how a baby is made and ugh" the girl contorted her face until it was just an expression of disgust, not really wanting to know about her aunt's sex life. "I haven't seen a man around here for some time, who's the father?" 

Hilda took over once again. "I don't think your aunt Zelda would like to talk about that now, puppet. Sometimes some things are better left unsai -" 

"Satan in Hell,..." Now Ambrose also joined the conversation 

"AMBROSE!" an outraged looking Zelda snapped at the wide eyed young man. As High Priestess it seemed rather important to her to correct everyone who would forget that Satan was no longer their leader. But Ambrose, the confident person he was by nature, just ignored his aunt and insensitively proceeded. 

"It's Blackwood's, isn't it?" 

Hilda was still trying to keep this conversation somehow controlled and tried to calm down her thrilled looking nephew by putting a hand on his arm. Maybe a firm grip would keep him from stating the obvious. But it appears this train has already left the station. He was always such a sweet boy, but as soon as Ambrose sensed trouble he couldn't keep himself out of it. But at least he was better at controlling himself than his cousin Sabrina was, Hilda thought. 

"It's alright, Hilda." Zelda gave her an appreciative nod as though she sensed that Hilda was trying to steer this conversation into the right direction. But honestly, was there a right direction for such a conversation? 

"As always, you are quite right, Ambrose." and as if to justify herself, or more likely the unborn child within her, she added "but that does not change my mind about keeping the child. This coven has already seen too much blood and violence. Although our religion is build upon such, exterminate our sort can no longer be tolerated among us." 

An audible mutual gasp of relief filled the kitchen. 

"I wish you would have told me that before I volunteered in the lottery of the feast of feasts." Sabrina pointed out. Completely missing the point. 

But the young witch quickly pulled herself together and asked "So you said you wanted to keep it. What does Lilith say about your, uhm, condition? I mean, you are her High Priestess. Is there something like a maternity leave in the witching realm?" 

Now the girl really seemed to have a point there. If she just wouldn't get distracted by her own ideas and thoughts so quickly. 

"I honestly haven't thought about Lilith yet. But you are quite right, Sabrina. I will have to talk to her very soon. But that's a conversation for another day. I heard that my sister has made her very best lasagne for dinner?" Zelda glanced at Hilda, slightly amused by her own change of conversation. 

Hilda nodded slightly, not quite sure if everything was said and done yet. But if her sister thought so, there was nothing she could do. To like it or lump it, they were having another baby. That might lead to a lot of trouble, but to be fair, what doesn't in the Spellman family? Time would tell soon enough. 

And Zelda, well, sometimes, just sometimes, even she could turn an awful situation into a much better one. Even without the help of her much loved, but underappreciated sister. But that really seemed to be a conversation for another time. Or maybe for another life.


End file.
